How not to show a girl you love her
by dodgerrocks
Summary: Takes place in season 3 the episode Lorelai out of Water. Luke offers to teach Lorelai how to fish for her date with Alex. Only he doesn't know why he is teaching her to fish. No Nicole for now. LL eventually
1. How not to show a girl you love her

**Disclaimer** Hey people guess what I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

* * *

_Luke and Lorelai's thoughts in italics_

Luke and Lorelai are standing in her yard with the pool set up fishing.

"So, tell me why you are doing this." _She claims a friend is going but what if it's a guy? If she is willing to learn how to fish for a guy she must really like him._

"Because you told me to."

"I mean, tell me why you're learning to fish." _She can be so annoying but yet she is still so beautiful_.

"Oh I told you, some of my friends are going." _Why does he care? I don't really want to tell him about Alex wait...why don't I want to tell him about Alex? Shouldn't I be happy to share good news with him, he is my best friend._

"What friends? Sookie?" _Why do I keep asking? I don't want to know if its someone other than a friend. _

"What?"

"Is Sookie going fishing?" _please if there is a god she will be going fishing with Sookie._

"Well-"

"Or Rory- did Rory suddenly get the overwhelming urge to dig for worms and stand in the middle of a lake at 5 a.m.?" _she is going to wonder why I keep asking like this but I have to know... I don't want to know but I have to._

"Yes?" _maybe he will believe that? _Luke looks over at her with his eyebrows raised._ Or maybe he won't. _"Okay, fine, I met this guy."

"Ah"_ damn I was right it is a guy she is doing this for._

"And, uh, he's kind of an outdoorsy guy."

"Oh, just your type" _great it's a guy that she has nothing in common with. _

"No, not exactly, but he's nice and, uh he was talking about fishing, and I think I said something like, 'oh hey, that sounds great', and so he invited me and here I am." _Why can't I think of anything good about Alex except for he's nice. _

"I got it" _I really didn't want to hear more about him. I hope she is done talking about him. _

"Sorry I didn't tell you." _why does he look so hurt? its not like he likes me. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Great now I am getting annoyed at her._

"I don't know I just felt stupid getting rooked into the thing in the first place and then . . . plus, you don't want to hear about my personal life. _Well atleast I don't think you want do. I really don't feel like telling you about it. And judging by the look on his face he doesn't want to hear about it either._

"Do you like him?" _why am I doing this to myself? _

"I don't know."_ what do I mean I don't know I like Alex . . . right? I think I do. I really liked him at the coffee place...but not looking at Luke I'm not so sure. _

"What do you mean?" _does she not like him? Lorelai doesn't seem like the type that would willingly go fishing if she didn't like the person._

"Well its only a second date." _yea that's why I'm not sure . . ._

"Right. Do you think you and him are going to be serious?"_ I just have to keep asking don't I._

"I don't know! What's with all the questions?"_ Now I am getting mad this is none of his business!_

"Just thinking that maybe if you feel the need to lie to a guy that he isn't for you but thats just my opinion." _Why can't she see that I'm in love with her instead of getting all annoyed with me when I ask her questions!_

"Why do you care? Its none of your business!" Now she was yelling at him. _He has no right to come here and give me advice on something that is none of his business.._

"I care, I care a lot" Luke was starting to soften. _I don't want to get in a fight with her I just don't get why she will date all these other guys and lie to them about what she likes before she will even consider liking me._

"Why? If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."_ he can't be jealous right? That would mean he liked me . . ._

"Why you I be jealous of a guy that has to spend time with you." He realized what he said when he looked over at Lorelai's stunned and hurt expression. _Crap I didn't mean to say that. I can't stand being called jealous but I never meant to say something like that to her. I've never seen her look so hurt. Nice going Luke real nice._

"Ouch, so that's what you think of me."_ I can't believe I even thought that he liked me. _

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." _I really didn't I would love to spend time with you._

"Whatever I'll see you around." With that Lorelai turned and went in to the house so Luke couldn't see the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Luke sighed and started to pack up his stuff.

_Boy do I know how to show a girl that I love her. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Hey thank you for reading now please press the little purple button. It's calling your name . . . . . .


	2. I love y

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the drawing that the kid I babysit for gave me.

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

**A/N** Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed. I love reviews! And no I am not crazy . . . really I'm not.

* * *

_Luke and Lorelai's thoughts are in italics. I think it's clear whose thoughts they are. _

Luke's POV

Once Luke packed up all his fishing equipment he walked back up to the door and opened it. He heard Lorelai on the phone talking.

"Hey Alex" _that must be the guy . . ._

I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cancel our fishing trip. I'm really sorry." _why is she cancelling?_

"No, it's not because of that, I'm sorry." _it's not because of what?_

"Okay again I'm sorry. I'll talk to you some other time." She sighed as she hung up the phone and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall again. _I wish I could run over and hold her, comfort her, tell her that I am jealous because I love her. _

"Lorelai" Luke called out. She turned and glared at him. He had never seen such a hurt and upset look.

Lorelai's POV

She couldn't believe what Luke just said to her. She hurried back to the house, she couldn't cry in front of him. _Why is it that when he says something it hurts so much more than when anyone else does? I wish he was jealous . . . wait did I just say that? I think I like him . . . Actually I think I love him. I should call Alex it's not fair to him._

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number

"Hello" the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Lorelai, what's up?" _oh I just figured out that I might love my best friend who just hurt me really badly but other than that not much what's up with you?_

"I'm afraid I am going to have to cancel our fishing trip. I'm sorry." _I don't know how to fish anyway._

"Why is it cause you can't fish? No offense but you don't seem like the type that fishes."

"No its not because of that. I'm sorry." _It's just not fair to you if I think I might have feelings for someone else._

"Well, alright, it's too bad I won't see you."

"Ok again I'm sorry. I'll talk you some other time." Lorelai hung u p the phone and blinked several times to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill over again.

"Lorelai?" she heard a familiar voice call out. _Great just what I need._ She turned and glared at him.

"What do you want? You obviously don't like spending time with me so why are you still here? Why are we even friends? If I annoy you that much?" _it hurts too much to look at him knowing what he thinks._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." _please believe me, please, please._

"Yea whatever. Just leave, you don't even want to be here." _I wish he wanted to stay . . ._

"That's not true. I love y . . . being here. We are friends for heavens sake I likespending time with you." _wow, I almost told her I loved her._

_What did he almost say? _"Yea apparently we are best friends, just leave, please." _don't leave I want you to stay._

"Alright but I didn't mean it." _I really, really didn't mean it. _Once he left fresh tears fell from Lorelai's eyes. She sighed and crashed on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank's for reading! Please review the purple button is lonley and needs your help to feel better! Push it and it will cheer up!

Thanks a bundle!


	3. If only

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing but the cardboard box I live in . . .

* * *

Luke's POV ( he is walking around the square) 

Why did I say that? Oh yea I'm jealous. I blew any chance I would have had with her and I almost told her I loved her . . . what would she do? Does she feel the same? Or would it ruin our friendship? He couldn't stand it if their now thanks to him rocky friendship. I would rather watch her date then take the chance that I might never see her again, or that it would turn awkward. I can handle it. I saw her get engaged, it almost killed me but I could stand it again. Whenever it seems like she might like me she ends up with some guy. Maybe I should move in, it doesn't seem like she is interested and if she was I blew it today anyway. So why not? Maybe Jess was right that the lawyer was hitting on me. I could ask her out, she isn't really my type, but lately it has seemed like only Lorelai. At least he wouldn't just sit around being pathetic, and waiting for another 5 years. Hard to believe I have loved her for 5 years now. If only she knew...

Lorelai's POV (she is still sitting on her couch at home)

I don't even know what to think anymore. He didn't mean it right? He probably didn't. . . but to think its even possible that he doesn't want to see me hurts so much, I can't imagine what it would feel like if it was true . . . Did he really almost say he loved me? He wasn't thinking and just wanted me to forgive him probably. I wish he would say it and mean it. I love him so much. He was always been there for me and for Rory. He made me a chuppah when I was marrying Max, he fixes things around the Crap Shack, and most importantly gives us food and coffee. Everyone says he has a thing for me but who knows? I've loved him for 5 years now . . . I can't believe its been that long. It only he knew . . .

**The Next Day**

**A/N** Now I know this next part might make some of you mad but please don't hurt me. This is a LL story just remember that.

* * *

Anyway back to the story...

Luke see's Nicole outside with Taylor so he goes out to talk to her.

"Uh, Ms. Leahy?"

"Yeah? Mr. Danes, how are you?"

"Good, good, and it's Luke." _better if I was asking Lorelai out . . . stop it Luke you are moving on._

"Ok, Luke what can I do for you?"

"I wouldn't cross there." _smooth Danes real smooth. _

"Why not?"

"Well, Taylor's a stickler about jaywalking and he's town magistrate. I'd hate to see you get disbarred." _I'm moving on, moving on, I can do this, I am moving on._

"Well, that would be a bad way to end a career, thank you."

"Sure , so , uh , did the lease forms all work out? I mean, was my signature ok? 'Cause sometimes I'm in kind of a hurry and my hand takes off without me." _Idiot!_

"Your signature seemed very steady."

"Good, Good, 'cause you never know."

"Well-"

"Listen, I was thinking about that cup of coffee you had at my place the other day. I felt bad making Taylor pat for it - not that I ever feel bad sticking it to Taylor. I just thought it might get you in trouble with a client. I'd hate to see you disbarred again." _Wow you are good Danes._

"To be honest, I actually paid for the coffee myself."

"Ok, oh, well, then atleast let me pay you back for it." _Your coffee is 75 cents dummy._

"You wanna give me 75 cents?"

"No, no, no, uh, what I meant was _idiot just ask already _ah what the hell would you like to have dinner with my sometimes? _Good job_

"Yeah"

"Really?" _really?_

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great. Okay, uh, uh, well I have your card."

"Mhmmm."

"Why don't I give you a call this week and we'll make that happen."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, sounds good. So, see ya. Watch those crosswalks." _This is good. . . right?_

"Thanks, I will.

* * *

**A/N** Thank to all those who have reviewed, read and will review. I love reviews its like Christmas! So please leave me a present! 


	4. This is me moving on

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

**Disclaimer** If I owned Gilmore Girls, Luke and Lorelai would be happy, there would be no April, Lorelai and Rory wouldn't have had a fight, and Rory would be with Jess or Marty not Logan. So you can figure out that I do not own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Luke is in the diner leaning on the counter reading a book.

"Move" Jess said in his normal 'I don't give a damn voice.'

"What? Oh, sorry."

"What's that?"

"It's nothing."

"I never see you read."

"Will you just. . . I read." _just leave me alone please._

"What are you reading?"

"I read, I read."

"What do you read?"

"Invoices, expiration dates."

"I stand corrected." Jess takes Luke's book

"Hey!"

"Hidden Romantic Gems of the Restaurant World. Well, well, well."

"I would like my property back, please."

"Planing something special?"

"No, nothing special. I'm just taking Nicole to dinner tonight and I wanna find a place." _special would be with Lorelai but I'm moving on._

"Why not Sniffy's?"

"Because"

"Because thats where you always wanted to take Lorelai on a date?"

"No!" _yes_ "Who says I wanted to take Lorelai on a date?"

"Everyone"

"Just get back to work."

Lorelai's POV

Lorelai is sitting on her couch drinking coffee.

_Maybe I should just tell Luke how I feel . . ._

"Hey Mom, morning." Rory walked out of her room dragging her bag towards the front door.

"Hey hun"

"Mom, what's wrong?" _how much do I tell her?_

Lorelai told the whole story to her daughter, leaving out the part that she loves Luke.

"Do you love him?" _gosh that girl is good._

"Yes" she whispered softly

"I knew it! You have to tell him! Everyone knows he is in love with you, its so obvious."

"But what if he doesn't? We will never be able to get coffee there or food and I will ruin our friendship." _or what if he does and we get together will he still love me if we date? What if I drive him crazy? Well more crazy then I already do and he breaks up with me? I don't think I could handle it._

"He does now go!"

"I have to go to the Inn."

"Ok go tonight before Friday night dinner then."

"Well see."

"Yup we will." _wait who is the parent here? _I gotta go catch my bus I'll see ya tonight."

"Have a good day babe."

**Later that day**

Lorelai's phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom don't hate me but I can't come to dinner tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Sherry went in to labor and none of her friends can get there so I have to go to Boston . . ."

"Ok, I don't hate you."

"Sorry again, now go talk to Luke!"

"Yes Ma'am"

Luke is up in his apartment getting ready for his date.

_Why am I doing this? I hate dressing up, and fancy restaurants, and lawyers too for that matter._

Luke walks downstairs to the dinner.

"Lorelai!" _wow she's here_

"Hey, you're all dressed up."

"Yea" _she is so beautiful I wonder why she is here . . . probably just needed coffee. _"Coffee?"

"Um can we talk . . . alone?" _god this is hard._

"Umm . . ."

**A/N **ok people don't hate me please don't hate me.

Nicole walks in

"Hi."

"Hey, Nicole."

"Oh it's a girl, you have a date." _with an annoyingly skinny lawyer super she is so your type Luke. Can't cry . . . can't cry._

"Yea Lorelai this is Nicole." Lorelai tried as hard as she could to hide how hurt she was but Luke could see through it. _Why is she hurt? She can't have feelings for me can she?_

Nicole's phone rings.

"Oh sorry I'll just step outside for a minute." Nicole walks outside and answers her phone.

"So Lorelai can we talk tomorrow?"

"You have a date. You really weren't jealous huh. Well I gotta go, hope you have a nice time.:"

"Lorelai-"

"No Luke forget it, it doesn't matter." She turned and walked out of the dinner fighting back tears. An oblivious Nicole comes back in.

"You ready Luke?"

"Yea lets go." _moving on was the right thing to do . . .right? Well this is me moving on._

* * *

**A/N** Now I am very sorry about this so please don't hurt me. I promise things will work out between Lorelai and Luke. This leads to stuff that is gonna happen next chapter so please hang in there. This might be my last chapter for awhile since I'm going out of town but I will try to add one more before I leave. Review please good bad and in between ones are always appreciated. Thanks! 


	5. Author's note

Hey all

I'm really sorry but I am suffering from major writers block. I'm leaving on Friday for camp and then going on a mission trip so I probably won't be able to update for two weeks. If you have any ideas for the story that would be appreciated. I have about half a chapter so I could post a really really small chapter but I would prefer to not post it. Again I am really sorry about this.

Chloe


	6. Fireworks, fights, and rejection

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gilmore Girls this would have happened in the third season instead of what happened.

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who still read this even though it had been a while. I am still having issues with writers block but I managed to get another chapter done on the 6 hour drive home from camp. If you have any ideas at all please let me know. I don't want Luke and Lorelai to get together too soon. I want it to show how stubborn both of them can be as you will find out if I ever stop talking . . .

* * *

Lorelai's POV

Lorelai walked back to her house, tears streaming down her face, clouding her vision. _How can he like that stupid blonde son-of-a-bitch twig lawyer tramp? _(Thanks to LukeNLorelai637 for the description of Nicole) _I really thought he might of loved me. He is the first guy I ever loved. Everyone says he has feelings for me . . . guess they were wrong. Man I need coffee_

Luke's POV

_Well now I really ruined any chance of being with her. I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about . . . I can't believe how hurt she looked when Nicole came in. I hate that I caused that look. I wish I could have stayed. I wonder what she wanted to talk about . . . _

"Luke?"

"Oh sorry Nicole, I kinda zoned out there."

"It's fine, are you ok? Are you sick? Should we do this another time?"

"No I am fine, just a long day."

"What happened?" Nicole placed her hand on his telling him to continue. He didn't feel it, he didn't feel the spark he did when Lorelai touched him.

"Just life in a small town, a town with Taylor."

"Ah, Taylor, yes he is an interesting person."

"That's one way to put it." Luke chuckled. _This isn't so hard._

"So you ready to go?"

"Yea sure." Nicole and Luke walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Lorelai's POV

_He is probably still gone . . . I could go get coffee, which I desperately need. _Lorelai walked past the dinner for the 20th time. She turned and finally went in to see there was no Luke. She let out a big sigh. _I don't have to deal with him yet._

"Coffee please." Jess complied and handed her a cup.

"So you know he doesn't like her right?" Jess added as he poured the coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you love him and are jealous."_Wow how does he know?_ "And I know he loves you but thinks he has no chance." Jess set down the coffee pot and walked away.

"Well okay then."

"Lorelai?" _Crap!_

Luke's POV

The ride back to the diner was filled with small conversations and comfortable silence. When he walked Nicole to her car, he gave her a small peck on the lips. _Nope, no sparks, fireworks, or anything else sappy you are suppose to feel when you kiss someone. _He walked back to the inner deep in thought, not noticing the beautiful brunette sitting at the counter.

"Lorelai?" _she is here . . . maybe she still wants to talk._

Nobody's POV

"You're back."

"Yup." _This is a perfect example of awkward, uncomfortable silence. _"Can we talk?"

"Sure I guess." _What to say, what to say . . ."_

"K let's go upstairs." Luke headed to the stairs as Lorelai got up and followed. Once inside they stood facing each other but not saying anything.

"So how was your date?" _do I really want to know?_

"Good, uh, fine, you know, crappy restaurant."

"Right, sure. So do you like Nicole?"

"Um yea I guess so, I mean it's only a first date."

"Right, right, do you think you guys will be serious?" _wow didn't he say that to me?_

"I don't know." _This conversation means a lot to if we are going to be serious or not._

"Well do you want to be serious?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? You don't know if you want to have a serious relationship with someone?"

"I want to have a serious relationship with someone but I don't know if she is the one I want to have said relationship with." _I would rather it be you!_

"Right that makes sense. Are you going to try and have a serious relationship with Nicole?"_ please say no._

"Probably."

" Well ok then. I didn't think lawyers were really you're type but I hope you are happy, I really do." Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes again.

"You don't seem happy." _Way to go Sherlock._

"Well I guess I kinda didn't expect you to have a date." _I thought you liked me. _

"I can't date?"

"Not what I meant." _You can date me_

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well I thought you liked me."

"Why do you think that?" _I couldn't just say that I did why?_

"I thought you were jealous of Alex. Everyone says you have a thing for me but I guess it's not true." Lorelai's stubborn side had taken over and she was mad. She went through everything today only to find out everyone was wrong.

"Well, ummm . . . " _I was and everyone is right._

"So you act all crazy when you find out I have a date, I cancel said date, and then you go ask another girl out. I thought you were going to tell me you liked me when you came in to apologize. What you didn't mean it? You just wanted me to forgive you so that someone will buy all the coffee again? Well fine I forgive you for saying that but it hurts a little to think that I was worried about what I would wear to come talk to you, when you don't even have feelings for me."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I like you, but forget it, you obviously don't feel the same." _Well okay that is one way to tell him. _Lorelai looked up at Luke's face when she saw his stunned expression she furrowed her brow and chewed on her bottom lip. "Well at least I said that, you know it's not good to bottle things up." _Say something . . . please anything say anything. _Luke still said nothing. "Well okay then I hope you are happy with Nicole." Luke still said nothing so Lorelai left closing the door a little harder than normal behind her. The door seemed to awaken Luke from his trance. He ran downstairs after her.

"Lorelai." He called as she was walking across the square, her arms around herself like she was protecting herself from the world. When she heard her name, she turned around and faced him.

"What?" _I just want to go home. _"What could you possibly have to say? You're with Nicole right?" Luke just looked down at his shoes. "Then we have nothing to talk about. I hope you two are happy and me? Well I've been rejected before, I'll live and we can be friends again, eventually. So, until then, I'll see you around." Lorelai turned and left. _Should I go after her?_ Luke turned back to the diner and turned off the lights and went upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Please take you're frustration out on the purple button . . . push it and type what you think of this chapter you will feel better. Thank you to all 


	7. Where this all started

**Summary** Takes place in the 3rd season during Lorelai out of water. Luke doesn't like Nicole and Alex and Lorelai are suppose to go fishing but she doesn't know how to so Luke offers to teach her.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Gilmore Girls. . . . shocking I know

Where it all started

Luke's POV

Luke laid in bed staring at the ceiling all night. _How could I just let her go? I've wanted her to say she likes me for 8 years and now that she did, I let her go. I should never have asked Nicole out. . . I should have gotten up the nerve to ask Lorelai out along time ago. I have to come up with a way to talk to her and make her realize how I feel . . . but what? I should tell Nicole that I don't think we should go out again before anything. _Luke looked over at the clock seeing it was 4:00 am. _I can't sleep. . . I need to think. What am I going to do? I can't just go over there and be like sorry, no she deserves more than that._

Lorelai's POV

"Hey Rory I'm home" Lorelai wiped her eyes trying to hid the fact that she had been crying. _Why did I tell him? Now we won't ever be friends. _Rory came out of her room.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?"

"Luke went on a date tonight."

"He what?"

"I went to tell Luke that I liked him and when I got there he was all dressed up . . . weird right? But anyway then I waked if we could go upstairs to talk and then . . . she came in."

"Who is she?"

"A lawyer! And she is tiny, like annoyingly twig like tiny. How is a lawyer his type? He hates lawyers. Why doesn't he like me?"

"I'm sorry mom, I really thought he liked you."

"Yea I guess, I'll live." _I will be okay eventually right? _I'm going to bed, you finish studying, since I know I interrupted you studying some boring subject.

"Night Mom."

"Night Kid."

Lorelai walked up to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? He has the best coffee in town. I knew I shouldn't have told him. He is, was, whatever my best friend. He was always there for me. Fixing things, always listening no matter how much I annoy him, trying to best up Dean for Rory, making me a chuppah when I was going to marry ax. And teaching me how to fish. . . where this all started._

**A/N **Sorry its so short but I've been really stressed lately. I am having major writers block again so please please bear with me. School is starting soon but I will update as much as humanly possible. Please review and continue reading. Thank you so much! I didn't think the story would go anywhere so thank you for all of the reviews and please review this chapter even if you hate it.


	8. Real Fireworks

**Disclaimer**: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Guess what! Guess what!...I don't own Gilmore Girls!

**Summary**: If you haven't gotten the summary by now. . . . well go back to the last chapter.

Lorelai had been walking around the town, carefully avoiding Luke's, moping and miserable for a week now. While Luke had been burning, or undercooking everything that was ordered. That is, the people that weren't thrown out before they had a chance to order something. The whole town was trying to figure out what sort of strange thing had happened between Luke, and Lorelai.

"Hello Luke."

"Hi Miss Patty." Luke grumbled. People had been coming in and trying to get him to crack. His business was starting to suffer from his sour mood and horrible cooking.

"So what's new with you?" Miss Patty asked trying to get Luke to crack.

"Well other than getting sick of all the people in this damn town questioning me everyday." he turned to the rest of the diner. "If you are here to ask dumb questions about things that are none of your business just leave! If you plan to stay the hell out of my business and are going to just order something fine than order something dammit!"

"Lorelai's POV

"Mom wake up!" Rory bounced into her mothers room far too awake for 6:30 in the morning, "Come on mom, you have to be to work soon and I thought we could get coffee beforehand."

"Fine." Lorelai grumbled as Rory tanked the covers off of her. "Mean!" LOrelai yelled as Rory bounced back out of the room.

_I hope she knows I meant fine to coffee at Westons. . . . sure their coffee sucks but still. I can't go to Luke's I just can't. I miss him so much. I wonder if he misses me too. Probably not, he is probably off having fun with Nicole. I really thought he cared about me. . . atleast as friends. He was my best friend. Maybe if I had realized I liked him before he meet Nicole . . . maybe I would have had a chance, of course then she would have come and stolen him anyway. . . gosh I miss him. _Lorelai came down the stairs to find her daughter waiting impatiently for her.

"Ok, ok I'm ready geesh!" Lorelai commented.

"Can we stop for coffee?" Rory asked as she picked up her huge yellow backpack.

"Sure we can go to Westons."

"Mom! Westons coffee is not any where close to being as good as Like's and I need Luke's coffee. I have a huge test today!"

"No, I can't go to Luke's!" _I can't cave._

"Please I have put up with no Luke's coffee or food for a week now and I need his coffee and its danish day! So get over it and lets please go to Luke's!"

"Fine we can go but we are getting it to go then leaving."

"Yes!" Rory runs out the door towards Luke's diner. Lorelai catches up and opens the door just in time to hear Luke's rant.

"If you are here to ask dumb questions about things that are none of your business just leave! If you plan to stay the hell out of my business and are going to just order something fine than order something dammit!"

Lorelai stands at the doorway with her eyebrows raised. _What was that about? _Luke stormed towards the counter but stopped in mid-stride when he saw her.

"Lorelai." he whispered gruffly.

"Mom I gotta go catch my bus." Rory commented but Lorelai was just staring at Luke with a confused look on her face. "Bye Mom." Lorelai nodded as Rory walked out the door.

"Lorelai-can we talk upstairs?"

"Um sure." she said not completely sure she would move. She finally did and followed Luke to his apartment.

"Lorelai I am so sorry for everything this last week, going out with Nicole, saying what I did to you, and most of all letting you walk away." Luke took a step towards her. Lorelai was staring at her shoes so he put his finger under her chin pulling it up to look at him. Lorelai finally looked up into his blue eyes, her heart racing as if she just run a marathon. Luke's hand finds its way around her waist as her hands go around his neck. "I'm sorry" he whispers as he closes his eyes and leans down to kiss here. _Yup there are the fireworks._ He thought. They break apart after a few seconds. Lorelai opens her eyes and stares at him deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I thought you liked —" He was cut of by her lips on his. He tightened his arms around her getting even closer , if that was possible. _Yup defiantly fireworks. . . _

****

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! I know its short but I really wanted to end it there. I'm thinking of ending it here but I could be convinced to continue or write a sequel let me know your opinion please! Thank you!


	9. Important Author's Note

So I have decided to end this here and make a sequel. I have been insanely busy lately and have some family stuff going on but I will try to get the sequel up soon. Please please give me ideas for the sequel I will try to work them all in I just need some input.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Also please read my other story, Charity Events which I should be updating tonight.

Thank you!

Dodgerrocks


End file.
